His Heart
by spikeseteranallover
Summary: Spike's broken heart has himself a very pretty death wish but Buffy thinks otherwise and tells him to drink from her. The slayer dosen't realise the deadly consequences until its to late.
1. Death

Rating PG-13 for stuff in chapters to come but may become R or NC-17 for some spuffyness and some x/a and some w/t/o/and other plus  
  
Disclaimer all hail the mighty Joss cuz he owns the characters not me. alsothis is mah 1st fan fic so try to be fair while critizing me.  
  
Summary: spike=no chip no soul dru=chip *************Chapter one************** Buffy walked into the magic box. "Hi Dawn, I have to parol tonight and is it okay if you stay with Willow she said that she might take you to the bronze." At the mention of the bronze the teen's ears perked up while she was trying to ignore the muffled noises from downstairs."Will you really let me go?" "Sure" Bufy suddenly heard an odd noise and her face went white. "How long have they been down there?" guestering to the employees only sign on the door. "too long" Meanwhile... "Shhh I thought I heards something."Anya said standing up. *thump* "Ahn...we were just having some good fun and you stand up? Why I mean was it me?"Xander looks up at Anys from the floor. His eyes reflecting hurt and pain. She gave him a look of passion "Later lets get Dawn home first.."  
  
Anya and ander just walked into the room she had a glint in her eye and sat down. Xander found his voice first."Hey buffy is there a new big bad?" "nope only Spike he's terrorizing people tonight" "How do you know..." "Hi Buffy"Anya suddenly perked up. Glancing towards the door. Buffy seemed to know what she wanted but didn't answer. "Hi Anya" Buffy turned to Dawn who was packing up her stuff. "Ahn's not feeling to well and she might close early."Xander said looking at his feet. Buffy glanced at him thankfully for not telling Dawn what they were really doing.  
  
Back at the crypt.. "Dru the big bad's back and its time for some fun..."An evil grin spread across his fave unlike his usually sexy smilk. He drained the blood bag and walked over to Drusilla who was lying on the bed in her silk red dress. She scratched his cheek and drank some blood. "Angel my love," Spike tensed at the mention of Angel. 'Fuck Dru I'm not the bloody poof." She hissed and scratched his face again. "Angel my love is in for a suprise when he visits." Just then a pounding noise was heard. A bunch of men dressed in army attire broke down the door. They grabbed Dru stunned Spike and ran.  
  
Later that night... The cemetary was dark not even a whisper was to be heard. She suddenly turned around and went towards a soft sobbing noise thinking a vamp was making a person cry for their life which was about to end. She stopped at a figure. His back was turned to her. His hair immuminated in the moonlight. His head tilted upwards. He seemed to not care that she was behind him. It was like he wanted to die. She stepped foward to stake him looking at his feet to see if they were moving. She thought he was going to double cross her but then she noticed he was shaking and a very small puddle forming at his feet. He turned to face her. Under his duster he was wearing a white t- shirt. *A very different look for him* His duster was the same. His cheek had a scratch wit blood on it almost closed up. His other cheek was tear stained. He wasn't the man she knew with the untouchable, and unbreakabe bad ass attitude and his sexy quipps. His spirit was seemingly broken even though there was a glint in his eye. Not the golden glint of danger and mystery like he had when they danced. Not the powerful almost mesmorizing shade of blue that made him who he was. But a misty gray glint of lost love and sorrow. They didn't tell timeless stories of danger, and mystery which were perilous and still saddening. They didn't reflect hatred or danger. They poured into her soul and showed hope among the mist of love and sorrow. She immediatley dropped the stake and he pulled another out of his duster pocket. He handed it to her and unbottened his duster dropping the leather that he loved more than anything in the world to the ground. On his white t-shirt there was a broken heart drawn on it right in front of his unbeating broken one itself. She couldn't bear herself to do it. Not like this she thought he has lived too long to give up this easy. She pocketed the stake and grabbed the duster and his hand and pulled him into the crypt that he called home... 


	2. Thoughts

Summary: Spike's broken heart has himself a very pretty death wish but Buffy thinks otherwise and tells him to drink from her. The slayer dosen't realise the deadly consequences until its to late.  
  
Rating:PG-13 maybe R or NC-17 in the near future.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the mighty Joss Whedon and Upn and fox and all that goodness  
  
*Note***Spike doesn't have the chip dru is with him. Set in no paticular season. Buffy has died twice though. One because of Glory and two because of the master. She as already faced dracula. Also the spuffy relationship in season 6 is sorta happening at the time but Spike trying to rape Buffy didn't and won't happen in my story. PLus spike doesn't have a soul i'm not gonna be havin another bleedin poof in the story.*****end of note***  
  
Mateselover: Now where did I leave off? Pookie:Buffy was dragging spike off to the crypt. Mateselover:Shhh don't give anymore away Pookie:Uh hunh *cough wierd* Mateselover:I heard that!  
  
*************************Blood and thoughts***************************  
  
She slammed the door open of the dark crypt. Her long golden layers wisped across her face. Her eyes were teary but he struggled to get out of her grip. He was over powered by her. He had fought to keep Dru with him then he had not had anything to eat today. He still had the wounds that weren't healing as fast as they normally did. The blood loss was making him even more weak. She threw him to the floor walking over to the mini frodge she grabbed a bag of blood. He thought he heard the buzz of the microwave his demon wanted the blood he could smell it. But his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
'Why is she being so nice? Why didn't she stake me? Should I be good and fight with her not against her. No! I am evil. I am evil. I am-in love. We dance and I love it. She hates me and I love it. I love her hair so full of life. Her eyes that glimmer with her soul but also reflect knowledge of pain and loss. I am evil. I am evil. I am evil but I love her. Dru is gone I no longer to make up lies for having the slayers scent on me. She most like ly knew but she still was her crazy obnoxious self. God- I miss Dru. But I am glad to also get rid of her. Her babbling was driving me crazy too. '  
  
He looked up to see the slayer offering him a mug of fresh blood. He tried to sit up but he didn't have the stregenth to do that. She gently lifted hi mup and pushed the cup towards him.  
  
"Drink" Her eyes were teary and she was trying to blink away the pain.  
  
'No I don't want to lose him too just when I was going to admit I loved him. He has to get a death wish. I can't kill him its not my duty. It won't work I'll get old and die and he'll stay forever young' "Please"  
  
"grrrrrr..." that was all he could manage. She shoved the glass towards him. He drank thankfully. She sat a while with him but silence was the only thing heard while he reflected on what he had done. She watched him as he tried to take his shirt off but the blood wasn't doing much to help him.  
  
"Slayer..."He glanced down trying to find the right words."Can you get me a black shirt luv?" She got up and left him to get a shirt for him. As she finally found a clean-well maybe not clean but it would do-shirt she heard a thud and then him scream...  
  
"Bloody hell!...Slayer!" She rushed up the ladder thinking that some demon had invaded the crypt and hurt Spike in his weak state. But there he was sprawled on the floor. He must have been trying to get his shirt off and the chair tipped over. She burst out laughing and he started to get mad at her.  
  
"Bloody hell your laughing at me. No fair! I'm all weak and not evil and I get hurt and you laugh!" He said with a mean glare.  
  
"Spike your in the funnyest position ever. If you were..."She burst out laughing"Sorry sorry but it is just really funny with you being the big bad and all."  
  
She put his chair back where it was supposed to be and helped him onto it. Her eyes went teary again and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stared for a moment and she mouthed it with out any noise then she found the voice to say it. "Spike, I love you but I'm afraid."  
  
Her tears were about to shed. She looked so sweet and innocent not his slayer but Buffy was talking to him. The slayer was tough and hid all her emotions from him but this once he saw the part of Buffy that wasn't the slayer. It was the part she tried to hide the part that was the one that had the sweet emotions and has been hurt before. The side that fell in love with Angel then he became Angelus and it was hurt. The side that had gotten hurt by Giles moving. The side that had faced the horrible passing of Joyce her mum. The side that had fallen for Parker who turned out to be only wanting her for sex. The side that had loved Riley. The side that loved him. She had let him-Spike-of all people that she could have chosen into her heart. 


	3. Who would know

Summary: Spike's broken heart has himself a very pretty death wish but Buffy thinks otherwise and tells him to drink from her. The slayer dosen't realise the deadly consequences until its to late. Rating:PG-13 maybe R or NC-17 in the near future. Disclaimer: The characters belong to the mighty Joss Whedon and Upn and fox and all that goodness *Note***Spike doesn't have the chip dru is with him. Set in no paticular season. Buffy has died twice though. One because of Glory and two because of the master. She as already faced dracula. Also the spuffy relationship in season 6 is sorta happening at the time but Spike trying to rape Buffy didn't and won't happen in my story. PLus spike doesn't have a soul i'm not gonna be havin another bleedin poof in the story. *****end of note*** Mateselover:poor spikey he's so in love he doesn't realize anything Pookie:ur making him into a poof mateselover:ok well really now u don't have to get all mad bout it pookie:spikey is hott and sexy mateselover:get on with the story please Spike changed his demon taking over. He looked at the marks of many before him. The master. Hate.fear.and pain. Angel not angelus love.passion.life. Dracula hatred and danger. Him kind and passionate. He sunk his fangs into her fair skin. Slowly sucking at the blood. The demon took over he took more and more not thinking about what he was doing. He heard her heart beat fade. He suddenly stopped drinking and pulled his fangs quickly but carefully out of her. His wounds had healed and his strength returned. "oh shit" he looked down at the slayers body in his arms 'where should i go the hospital?no they have too many questions. red? yea she will help.' at this thought he scooped the slayer into his arms and ran toward Revello Drive. He pounded on the door and it opened. Spike was left to gawk at the person standing there the one person he's least expect.  
  
Sorry that da chapter is all too short but i don't have much time with skool and all and i need time to sleep and babysit and do hw so sorry peepz that r reading this could ya please review 


End file.
